CORE 4: EDUCATION Background: Columbia University currently has a large and successful training program in Computational Biology. This program currently involves about 50 PhD students, 20 Masters students and 30 postdoctoral fellows. Central to our educational efforts are the C2B2/MAGNet Graduate Program and the affiliated Training Program in Computational Biology. In addition, there are 7 other graduate programs which provide training in Computational Biology from the perspectives of their particular disciplines: Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics, Biomedical Informatics, Biological Sciences, Computer Science, Pharmacology, Electrical Engineering, and Applied Physics and Applied Mathematics. Columbia currently offers over 20 courses in Computational Biology, Bioinformatics, and related fields. With C2B2 support, the MAGNet education core coordinates Computational Biology education across the various programs and unifies them into a single meta-program. The Education Core is run by Dr. Dennis Vitkup, Director, and Dr. Richard Friedman, Educational Coordinator. The Education Core reduces redundancy between courses, recruits, advises, and tracks students and postdoctoral fellows.